The Strength of Passion
by Smashing Skunk53
Summary: The time has come to face Master Lomen Karr and his apprentice to protect Darth Baras' spy network. But when his partner is in danger, the zabrak Sith will understand one of the strengths The Sith Code is based on. Male Sith Warrior/ Vette, slightly.


**The Strength of Passion**

"So we are going to meet a Jedi Master?" The twi'lek questioned.

"Yes."

"And he sees himself as the arch nemesis of our dear Master?"

"Yes."

"So a powerful Master cornered, and we have to beat him?"

"Yes."

"Can I volunteer Mr. Serious to go with you?"

"No." The Zabrak said with a smirk.

The murky swamps of Nal Hutta made every step worth the strength of ten. And Vette's reluctance did improve the mood of the warrior. Her complaints were quite entertaining.

His scars itched as he felt the presence of Jedi as they got closer to the coordinates.

The orange and black patterned face of the Zabrak felt his hearts' pulse a few beats quicker as they approached the meeting place with Nomen Karr. He enjoyed a good fight, and a grisly death when necessary.

"So what's the plan? You just go all sithy and I hope to be as far as possible from the rainbow coloured light sticks?" Vette remarked, as she shifted her weight to the other foot. Her armour shifting a bit from their place over her vital points. The leafy green camouflage standing out in the dump of a mud ball.

"Very simple, we will ask him to politely to let us see Jaesa, if not we may need to rough him up a bit." Azu-Kra flashed his teeth to the treasure hunter. His yellow eyes seem to dance with enjoyment.

"Okay, I will take that as a hint to stand farther away from you when he says no. My guess is that "no" may be a bit of a shove."

He stretched the muscles in his arms and legs as his armour under his dark robes shuffled and clicked together. Azu-Kra checked his saber, and his other equipment, rage was great in a fight, but it can get the stupid ones killed.

"Let's go have a "talk" with a Jedi Master."

**Vette**

She dove for cover as the Zabrak was tossed over where she was standing just moments ago. A crash could be heard as he landed on a table with a lot of fragile objects back first. She could feel his anger building as he jumped back to his feet and charged Nomen Karr with his red saber ignited and ready to take a good swing at the veteran Jedi.

_Well, he always has been pretty sturdy and hard to kill._ She mused to herself as she took aim with her pistols towards the Master as he locked blades with Azu-Kra.

Lomen Karr broke the stalemate to deflect the shots as the warrior took the chance to get a good punch to the old Jedi's jaw. He stumbled back a foot in his disoriented state while a heavy looking leg came roundabout to his chest. Lomen fell to the ground, winded.

"I just want to talk to the girl. Jedi speak of violence as a last resort, but how would she feel about this?"Azu-Kra paused. His eyes enjoying the irony of such a gung ho Jedi.

Lomen Karr was back on his feet, "No I cannot lose here. I must dig deeper."

Vette felt a shiver run through her body as she saw the Jedi's eyes turn orange.

_That can't be good._

"Interesting…" Azu-Kra commented as the Jedi Master readied his battle stance once more, the blue hue of his lightsaber before him as he did something that Vette has never seen any Jedi do.

He stuck out his hand and shot lightning towards her and Azu-Kra.

Her eyes widened as she ducked down behind the crates as the lightning sizzled and zapped the boxes as Vette smelled the pastel melting. When the sizzling stopped, she poked her head up to see Azu-Kra absorbing the lightning into his saber, grinning like a mad man.

The bolts of the dark side energy began to twist and turn and Lomen Karr dropped a knee with his hands out towards his enemy. Body becoming weak at his new use of the dark side.

"Now, now. Surely this isn't the way _Jedi_." Azu-Kra taunted with venom in his voice. She could see on his face that he was finding this battle to be nothing but a farce. Then his eyes widened as he sensed that something was very wrong.

Lomen Karr began stood once more and locked blades with the Sith. " NO! You…must..fall…FALL TO ME!"

Lomen Karr was pushing back with such strength that the crossed blades etched closer to Azu-Kra's neck. The red and blue hissing like snakes calling for prey.

"I fall to no one!" Azu-Kra pushed back, settling the two men into a stalemate.

_Now's my chance!_

"Hey Nerf-herder!" Vette called out as she shot three holes into Lomen Karr's back.

He broke the stalemate and extended his left hand towards her.

She felt her throat constrict, dropping her blasters and clawing at the invisible hands strangling the life from her body. She whimpered, "A…zu…"

"VETTE!" The warrior yelled from across the room.

She felt her consciousness ebbing as her arms started to lose their strength.

"This ends now." She heard his voice as though he was kilometers away. In her darkened vision she saw him tossing Lomen Karr around the room with the Force, creating cracks in the walls and pillars as flesh collided with stone with great force.

Her body dropped to the ground as Nomen Karr could not keep his hold on her. On her hands and knees gasping for breath as the crashing continued to be heard throughout the room. She lifted her head in time to see the Jedi pull toward the Sith as he did a vicious slash up his chest. The stench of burnt flesh spreading across the room.

"Milord." Still gasping for air, Vette watched as Imperial troops marched into the room.

Azu-Kra made his way toward her, and without breaking his stride, "Keep the Jedi alive."

He knelt down to her unsure of what to do. Concern in his piercing gaze. "Are you alright?"

"It feels like a Gammoran used my throat like a stepping stone." Her voice sounded hoarse at first, but got back to its cheery pitch for the punch line.

The warrior's body relaxed as she told the joke. "Good to hear." He stood once more and extended his hand toward her to get Vette back to her feet.

She felt her heart race as her hand took hold of his.

"Come along my dear, now we need to wait for a Jedi." He said with a smile his orange and black face no longer worried.

_Was he worried about me?_

Vette ignored the thought. Though her heart may have skipped a beat. They still had business to take care of.\

"What have you done to my Master, Sith?" The padawan accused, disgusted at the sight of her Master twisted by the dark side of the force as he strained against his bonds to the chair.

The once great Lomen Karr, a Master who found and arrested a numerous amount of Baras' spies was no longer the same man. His robes torn from the duel. The brown clothe burnt from the bite of a lightsaber.

Her brown Jedi robes ruffled, as if showing the state of her mind and heart in absolute turmoil from the recent events. Her brown hair dishevelled as her body showed signs of stress.

"Nothing, this is his nature. Use your power and know the truth." Azu-Kra responded, his smile dancing across his face.

She focused on her Master's face as she used her power to find the truth. The once healthy pink has disappeared, replaced with ghostly white as the purple veins pulsed and throbbed with every beat of his heart. His true heart that was hidden behind his Jedi teachings.

"I sense jealousy, hatred and…vengeance. What is this?" Jaesa demanded to both the Sith and Jedi.

"The Jedi mask their nature and ignore emotions. Hiding and letting themselves rot from the inside when they refuse to accept what is part of all of us. Denying your feelings will rot you from the inside out. This is the result of their training. This is their truth." Azu-Kra spoke with kindness in his voice.

"Use your power on me and you will see. Being Sith is not just all chaos and destruction, of hate and disgust. Emotions are powerful and do not have a morality."

Jaesa focused herself onto her sworn enemy trying to find the truth.

"I sense…mercy…kindness and compassion" She took a few steps back. Gripping her double bladed lightsaber in fear at this being before her. "...What are you?"

"There are many sides to the Sith, perhaps I may tell you of them." He taunted her once more, the smile dancing from his eyes to his words and back. The mirth is his voice almost taunting the woman to attack him.

Unable to think of anything else she could do. Jaesa choose the only valid option.

To fight.

"Die Sith!"

"I still don't understand, why did you spare me?" Jaesa inquired, though bruised and battered, still very much alive.

Toxins and chemicals within Nal Hutta's air warmed the trio as they exited the hideaway and emerged outside. Vette leading the party back to the spaceport with Azu-Kra and Jaesa behind. The mud suckling their boots once more.

"As I said before you tried to lop off my head, emotions are the strength of the Sith. Not all of them are negative. In time you will learn." Answering the inquisitive woman. His face losing the cheeriness that he seems to convey to those close to him.

"Emotions are powerful, they allow us to use the Force beyond our limits. " He paused.

"If you study the code of the Sith you will find that one day you will find the emotion that makes you strong, and the connection that drives you past your limits."

Vette did not have to turn around to know that the gaze of the powerful Zabrak was directed right at her. Wondering what in the world he meant. Deep down she knew and tried not to let a blue blush invade her face.


End file.
